typingfandomcom-20200215-history
76859Thomas: A Memorial Day Marathon (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDanethe5th
A Memorial Day Marathon is a special of the fun official by 76859Thomas. WOOHP-tastic! * At the annual WOOHP picnic, the girls are surprised when Clover is given the Most WOOHP-tastic Agent award for her apprehension of Senor Starchy, an evil dry cleaner bent on "straightening out the world" and who has eluded WOOHP for decades. She quickly develops a big head after hearing about the perks which include use of the WOOHP limo and a personal robotic assistant. In a subsequent mission, she barely lifts a finger to help out, causing Alex and Sam to work separately from her and helping Dean, who has been placed in charge of the WOOHP gadgets. When Senor Starchy escapes, Clover must work solo, but is easily caught, and the other girls must rescue her. Clash in the Cloister * Problems accumulate when Sonic and his friends are one step away from entering the world of the Metarex. The gang stumble across a strange place that is being blocked off, and Yellow Zelkova heads off to fight Sonic and Knuckles. Little Strong Man * Justin has trouble trying out for sports, as he's too small and young to compete with the other teens. When an ant, mutated by Bulk & Skull's strange exterminator spray, bites him, he discovers he now has super strength! This makes him a hit with athletics, but the side effect is he's unable to morph. He's forced to choose between a life as a Ranger or a life as a dumb jock. Meanwhile, Divatox prepares to bring to Earth the first of her three Evil Zords, the first being her very own bird-like Divazord. Never Stop Searching * Carlos stumbles upon Andros watching a video of himself as a child, with his young sister, when she was kidnapped by an unknown creature. Soon, a life-form reading appears on Andros' home world of KO-35, which he assumes is maybe his long lost sister Karone, but what actually awaits him is an ambush by Ecliptor. When this leads to Carlos being injured by following him there, Andros quickly learns the best way to get through his guilt is by relying in others. Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull are led to a watermelon patch by Professor Phenomenus, who convinces them it's a breeding ground for aliens. Best Man for the Job * Tommy and Kimberly's friendly competition in the race against one another to become Angel Grove High's School President turns ugly when Rita & Zedd have a spell cast on the couple. The now-bitter rivalry spills over into their Ranger duties, giving Goldar a chance to capture Saba! With the enchanted saber now in command of Rita, the White Tigerzord clashes with the Thunder Megazord! Can the White & Pink Rangers get over their political fued and work together before one Zord destroys another? Category:76859Thomas Category:Memorial Day Category:UK Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Totally Spies! Category:Sonic X Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Classic Category:Episodes